The Shinobi, the Wizards and Something Called Friendship
by devi no kaze
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament begins. Because of Dumbledore's invitation and request, Tsunade sends the soon-to-be Rokudaime Kakashi and some chuunins and jounins to Hogwarts to represent their village. Will the Tournament run smoothly if the unexpected shinobi Naruto manages to be one of the champions?
1. Chapter 1

**The Shinobi, the Wizards and Something Called Friendship**

Summary: The Triwizard Tournament begins. Because of Dumbledore's invitation, Tsunade sends the soon-to-be Rokudaime Kakashi and some chuunins and jounins to Hogwarts to represent their village. Will the Tournament run smoothly if the unexpected shinobi Naruto manages to be one of the champions?

**Chapter 1**

**Warning: Typos, Grammar mistakes, ALIVE!NEJI, KAKASHI'S SHARINGAN**

**AN: Sorry for changing some Naruto's cannon plots. I just don't like Neji's death and how Kakashi lost his sharingan. **

Albus Dumbledore stared at two weirdly dressed ninjas in front of him. Their masks of animal remind him the first time he visited this village years ago. That time, he was caught of guard by the ninjas incredible speed that made him captured easily. Good thing his friend Sarutobi helped him. Sandaime called this ninjas with masks ANBU; an elite military forces full with most talented ninjas in whole village. Based on the experience he just endured, he didn't doubt it.

"What's your business here?" The taller ANBU with a bird mask asked him. A sharp ninja weapon called kunai was in his hands. Dumbledore smiled as if he was facing a friendly acquaintance. ANBU maybe bloodthirsty but he knew that they were kind people. Konoha's ninjas were.

"I have some business with your Hokage, Sarutobi. I am his old friend. You can check your... guest list. I visited here years ago. It's Albus Dumbledore." Dumbledore said calmly. The bird ANBU nodded to his friend with a bear mask who took a rather large scroll from out of nowhere. As the bear masked ANBU was checking his scroll and the bird masked ANBU was eyeing him carefully, Dumbledore let his blue eyes wandered to the now Konoha. His eyes caught the infamous Hokage monument and he frowned. There were five heads there. The last time he was here, there were four heads. Dumbledore had a bad feeling of this but he kept silent and let the ANBU proved his thought.

"Ano...Dumbledore-san." Hearing his named was being called, Dumbledore turned around.

"Your name is on the list. We will send you to the Hokage office."

Dumbledore smiled when he saw the curious looks from the villagers. Of course, he was wearing robes and hats after all. He was considered weirdly dressed, even though their shinobi dressed weirdly as well. Dumbledore chuckled when a little boy was pointing at him and announced to his friends that maybe Dumbledore was a shinobi from somewhere far. Well, he was certainly from somewhere far, but he wasn't a shinobi.

"Come in!" A woman voice alerted the Hogwarts Headmaster and when the door was opened, the middle age woman behind the Hokage desk confirmed his suspicion.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked, folding her arms in front of her breasts. Dumbledore smiled and took out an invitation.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Sarutobi's old friend. I am here to personally deliver this invitation for Sandaime Hokage. However, seeing you sit behind the desk, I assume he is retired already?" Dumbledore asked. The blonde woman sighed and nodded.

"I am sorry to say this, but Sandaime Hokage passed years ago. I am Tsunade, the current and soon to be retired fifth Hokage. It is nice to meet you Dumbledore-san." Tsunade said with a hint of sadness in her eyes. Dumbledore went silent for a moment before he let out a deep sigh.

"So my suspicion is true. Sandaime was such a great person. I am honoured to be his friends." He said as he took several steps to Tsunade. He put the envelope on the table, allowing Tsunade to take it.

"Even though Sandaime Hokage has passed, I'd still like to invite you and your shinobi to attend one of the legendary wizard tournaments, Lady fifth Hokage." Tsunade stopped tearing the envelope when she heard it.

"Wizard?" Dumbledore smiled warmly.

"Yes. I am sure Sandaime Hokage had told some of his trusted shinobi to know about our world. You know, wizard, Hogwarts ad stuff?" Dumbledore said as he performed a small lifting spell with his hand. Good thing Tsunade was a shinobi herself, so the weirdness of whatever Dumbledore was doing didn't really freak her out. She had seen worse.

"We're almost just like your kind. You use cakra to perform jutsu, aren't you? We use it to do this kind of magic." Dumbledore explained. Tsunade looked at him with narrowing eyes before looking down at the letter in front of him.

"A year? I'm very sorry, Dumbledore-san, but I cannot send my some of my shinobi to go to this event for a whole year."

"I know and I have a solution for it. Your shinobi will only be gone for five minutes even tough they will be in my world for a whole year. In addition, I don't want your shinobi only to attend this event. I need them to be the guard as well. You see, there will be three different schools in a place with so many students to be kept an eye. Your shinobi will be there as the guards in disguise of another wizard school." Dumbledore explained.

"Hm, so this is a mission request."

"Well, yes."

"How many shinobi do you need?" Tsunade asked as she took out a scroll. Some money for the village was good, considering its condition right now. She didn't want to ask about the five minutes-whole year thing since she would get an annoying answer like "Magic, Lady Hokage." from the long bearded old man.

"To disguise as a wizard school, maybe you can give me around ten? Complete with someone as headmaster or leader?"

Before Tsunade could decide who would be sent to this mission, the infamous Copy Ninja appeared from the door. His face was now unmasked, making his very very very handsome face became Konoha's new sensation. His sharingan was still in its place. Because of the Kyuubi cakra he got in the war, his sharingan did not drain his cakra.

"Ah, am I interrupting something?" He asked. Tsunade rolled his eyes.

"No. Good thing you come, Kakashi. I have a mission for you." Tsunade said. Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he waked into the room, ignoring the curious look from a weirdly dressed old man.

"This is Albus Dumbledore, an old friend of Sandaime. He is from a magic school of England called Hogwarts. Have you heard about it?" Kakashi titled his silver head and looked at Dumbledore.

"Yes, the magic school the Sandaime visited years ago when he took an interest in learning some divination. You know the crystal ball he usually used, right?" Kakashi said, nodding his head slightly. Beside him Dumbledore let out a chuckle, while Tsunade ran a hand over her face.

"Why didn't I know this before? Well, you were practically leading the village with him anyway." Tsunade said, shaking her blonde head.

"Kakashi, you will be in a guarding mission with Naruto, Sakura, Sai, then Ino, Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru. Oh, and take Yamato and that emo Uchiha boy."

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, this will be his first redemption."

"How long we should finish this mission?"

"A year."

"But-"

"Don't worry, Kakashi-san. I in your world, you all will only be gone for five minutes." Kakashi turned when Dumbledore cut his protest. Dumbledore nodded to him, trying to convince him that everything would be alright.

"Kakashi, you and your team will be guarding a wizard event. You all will be disguise as a wizard school from Japan with you as a Headmaster. Wear your Sixth Hokage robe; I don't want you to appear with Jounin gear like Yamato. Now, go inform your team." Kakashi rolled his gray-red eyes before nodding. He walked to the desk and put a red scroll, something he was about to do moment ago.

"For you, from the Kazekage." He said shortly before disappeared.

"Sixth Hokage?" Dumbledore threw a question.

"Yes, Dumbledore-san. He will be the next Hokage once he comes back here from this mission. I maybe look young, but I am actually fifty years old woman. A sick and dying fifty years old woman. The Shinobi war had remind me of my old age." Tsunade said grimly.

"War? If we knew that there was a war, we would send some helps."

"No need. It has ended. Beside, you must have some problems in your own world, right? It was a shinobi war, not your war." Tsunade said. She gave a paper to Dumbledore, who in exchanged, gave a rather large pouch of gold. Tsunade looked into the pouch and nodded.

"They'll arrive at your world the day after tomorrow."

"Well, tell them to touch this and said _Hogwarts_. It wills end them to my world, immediately." Dumbledore said as he put a large plate on the table. Tsunade nodded and let the ANBU led the old man out of the office. Tsunade stood up and walked to the large window. She hoped the mission went well. Wizard was involved in this and she didn't even know what they could do. That was why she sent Kakashi. He would know. She hoped, above all, that Naruto would not create a chaos with his stupid attitude once they got there. The words _magic_ and _Naruto_ in a sentence was something Tsunade was afraid of.

**TBC**

**Next chapter: The Mission Begins.**

AN : This is my first NarutoXHP crossover... thank you for reading and I hope you'll leave a review (^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Shinobi, the Wizards and Something Called Friendship**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Hogwarts**

**AN: In the previous chapter, I said that this chapter was about "The Mission Begins". I'm so sorry but I decided to postpone that one and post this one instead. I want to tell all things they are doing before their mission begins. **

**Warning: Typos, Grammar errors**

Nine shinobi were gathering at an empty field, waiting for their leader. They had been waiting for one hour, more or less. Some of them were doing their own business, while a certain shinobi in black and orange was bouncing around excitedly. He certainly couldn't wait for the mission. Well, who wouldn't? They would experience something they never known existed.

"Naruto, can you just stop pacing and bouncing around? You make me dizzy!" Sakura yelled at her teammate.

"B-But I am soooo excited, Sakura-chan~ we've got to see magic. Maaaagggiiiccc..." Naruto said dramatically.

"So are we, but can you please act like your age? You're sixteen year old, not six year old!" Sakura said, almost scream at him. However, Naruto was... Naruto. He couldn't just stand still. He pouted and looked at his teammates. Most of them were sitting down, re-checking their things in their bag. Sai was drawing Ino on his scroll with the said girl posing and batting her eyelashes, while Shikamaru was doing his usual cloud watching. Yamato was looking at the sign of Kakashi impatiently while Sasuke was leaning on a tree rather far away from them. He was staring at his new Konoha forehead protector in his hand. Grinning, Naruto decided to bother the black haired boy.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Teme, are you excited? Wow I am. Tsunade-Baachan said that there would be castle. Can you imagine that? Castle." Naruto said, trying to converse with Sasuke. Naruto wanted him to forget or ignore that this was his redemption. He wanted Sasuke to treat this as a fun mission. A mission full of magic, castle, weird tournament and probably many more. They also had many of their friends came with them.

"Can you please shut up, dobe? Didn't you hear what Sakura said earlier?" Sasuke replied rather harshly. Naruto blinked before a mischievous grin appeared on his face. He poked Sasuke on the arm while wriggling his eyebrows.

"Heeeh, so you were listening to Sakura-chan, huh? Awww..." Naruto teased. A vein popped on Sasuke's forehead and he sent a death glare to the ramen addict.

"Say one more word..."

"What? You didn't deny it? Aww..."

"Naruto..." Sasuke's voice was deep and dangerous. It sounded that he was ready to kill. However, Naruto being himself just continued grinning. Sasuke was ready to take his sword but stopped when Yamato signalled them to gather.

"Kakashi-sama will be here in any minutes."

"How do you know, Yamato-taichou?" Sakura asked. She didn't feel Kakashi's cakra at all.

"Well, we have been waiting for an hour, right?" Yamato said, smiling.

"Heh, Kakashi-sensei is always late for mission and such." Naruto complained, his bicker with Sasuke was forgotten.

"You do know why he is late." Once Yamato finished speaking, bunch of leaves were twirling in front o him and second later their leader appeared, smiling innocently at them.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Well, sorry... I—"

"Not some stupid reasons again, sensei. Just say you visited Anko-sensei and the memorial stone. " Naruto said, crossing his arms in front of his chest even though it was king of hard since one of his arm was metal.

"Well, yes and no. I did visit Anko. Do you want to lose your precious sensei forever, Naruto? And then no, I didn't visit the memorial stone. I was called by the Hokage to discuss some problems before we leave." Kakashi said, raising his hands. Sakura and Naruto looked at him suspiciously but decided to accept it.

"Kakashi-sama, where's your robe?" Sai asked. Kakashi blinked before pointing at his bag.

"It's here. I'll wear it later. Now, is everyone ready? I have the plate with me." Kakashi said as he held out the long plate in front of the team. Slowly one by one touch the plate. Kakashi looked at the nervous faces in front of him and let out a chuckle.

"Hogwarts." Once Kakashi said the password, the shinobi felt that the world around them spinning. They felt like they were floating and without warning, they crashed onto the ground. All of them.

"Are you guys alright?" Kakashi asked, holding his neck.

"Y-Yeah, Hokage-sama. I think I am fine." Sai said as he tried to sit. He stood up and looked around. It was dark. They arrived in the evening, it seemed. He helped Neji who was near him before walking to an unmoved figure few feet away from Sakura. The orange-black clothed boy was lying face-flat on the ground.

"Naruto?" Sai frowned and knelt before he turned Naruto's body around. The Kyuubi container didn't move even when Sai slapped his cheek.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata walked to his crush slowly and trying to help the poor Anbu slapping the boy. Well, more like petting in her case.

"Kakashi-sama, I think Naruto fainted. Is something wrong happen with him? Does this...portal have a side effect?"

"As long as I know, no. It doesn't." Kakashi said as he looked at the pink-haired kunoichi. Withoutt a second thought, Sakura walked to the pale boy and put her hand on Naruto's forehead.

"He's fine, Sai. Let me wake him up."

"I suggest don't do it, Sakura. I don't want to hear his annoying scream when he sees that." Shikamaru said, pointing at something behind them. The team turned around and a view of a magnificent castle entered their visions. It had so many lights that it looked like it was glowing. The beautiful lake whose water mirrored the stars added the amazing view of it.

"It's beautiful. More beautiful than I have imagined." Hinata whispered in awe.

"I already feel the magic." Ino added.

"Thank you very much." The ninja almost jumped in surprise. It seemed that the beautiful big castle took their breath away that they didn't realize that someone was behind them.

"Dumbledore-sama." Kakashi bowed his head which was followed by others. Dumbledore smiled warmly and walked closer to the soon to be Sixth Hokage.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, the shinobi of Konoha. I have heard great things about Konoha's shinobi from Sandaime-sama." Dumbledore began.

"Thank you, Dumbledore-sama."

"Is one of your students injured, Kakashi-sama?" Dumbledore asked as he eyeing the fainted shinobi in Sai's arm.

"No, he just fainted. Don't worry about it, Dumbledore-sama; I am sure he'll wake up soon." Kakashi said, smiling.

"Well, if you're sure about that. Now, I assume that most of you cannot speak English, am I correct? If I may see your forehead protectors, there's a translation spell that I would like to cast so you can communicate with the rest of us. Don't worry; you can still communicate with your native language. Just like what I did moment ago so I can speak your language fluently like now." Dumbledore explained. The shinobi looked at each other. Their Hitai-ates were not only their forehead protector, it was also they pride.

When Dumbledore extended his hand, Kakashi was the first one to hand his head protector to assure them that it was fine. Dumbledore pointed his wand to Kakashi's head protector before muttering a very foreign language the students had ever heard. A blue light came out the wand and hit the head protector. The metal on it glowed for a moment before it vanished.

After everything was done, with Naruto safely on Yamato's back, finally Dumbledore led them to the castle. The shinobi couldn't help but to gap in almost everything they passed. All of them, except for Kakashi. The Sixth Hokage was calmly walking beside Dumbledore, sometimes throwing a question or two about the mission. The castle was weirdly empty. Didn't Kakashi say that this was a magic school?

"I'm very sorry, Lord Dumbledore, but where are the students? The castle is empty." Sakura asked the question that had been in almost ninja's head.

"They are in their own common room, Miss Haruno as it is almost their bed time. In addition, I led you through some secret corridors that only teachers and some students know. I believe that you need privacy, some students in this school are... very curious." Dumbledore explained, smiling when he remembered which students who had that huge curiosity.

The shinobi went through so many corridors that they were afraid they might get lost when they did their mission. They assumed that the teachers and students in this school probably had so much stamina to move around this very enormous castle with so many corridors in it, not to mention the stairs. After a seemingly one hour of walking, they found themselves in a narrower corridor. From a far they could see a tall old woman with a strict face. One look at her, you could tell that she was a very discipline teacher. Simply by standing and staring at them there without moving or talking, she was like a female version of Ibiki. Kind of. Or maybe she's like a very serious Tsunade, yeah that was more like it.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore greeted the woman. The woman nodded her head in greeting. However, a frown appeared when she saw a bunch of kids were there.

"This is Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress here. Professor, may I introduce you to Kakashi Hatake, the Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure and his shinobi."

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Lord Hatake. May I ask why did you bring only one adult? I know that Konoha has many great ninja but-"

"Professor, these children are our guards as well as Konoha's students." Dumbledore cut her. As expected, McGonagall's mother instinct kicked in.

"What? But Dumbledore, they are just children. They are like sixteen or seventeen year old."

"I assure you, Professor McGonagall, that even though they are just children, they are some of our village's best shinobi. Do not worry!" Kakashi said patiently.

"But-"

"It's fine, Professor. Beside the mission is only guarding the students. Nothing serious will happen. Even if it does happen, I am sure that the shinobi can handle it. I'm sure you've known about their ability." Dumbledore put his hand on her shoulder and somehow gave a little warning with his eyes. McGonagall closed her mouth in defeat.

"Now, this will be your room." Dumbledore stopped at a large empty painting at the end of dead end corridors. Dumbledore tapped his wand onto the painting and a woman with large smile on her face appeared in it. The shinobi held their gasp. They had seen the painting moving and waving at them earlier, but never crossed in their mind that they could disappeared and came back again.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Danvers."

"Good afternoon, Professor Dumbledore. Oh who are these people?" The woman, Mrs. Danvers, looked at the shinobi with great interest.

"These are the students of Konoha Magic School with their headmaster, Kakashi Hatake. They will stay here for Triwizard Tournament."

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Konoha's wizard." She said warmly. Her blue eyes were looking at the shinobi one by one and eventually landed on the headmaster Hatake.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Handsome." She said with a giggle. The Sixth Hokage froze while their students and Yamato tried to hold back a laugh.

"Don't worry Mr. Hatake, I am not suddenly turning myself into a fan girl. I was just stating the truth. Well, I'm sure you all will love your room." She waved her hand carelessly and swung her painting open. Kakashi let out a relief breath and followed Dumbledore who was walking into the room ahead of them.

"The right stairs lead to the girl's room while the left one lead to the boy's room and for Lord Kakashi, your room is behind that door." Dumbledore pointed a large door in the middle of two stairs.

"Your mission will begin once the other schools arrive in Hogwarts. Therefore, you can use your time wisely to learn anything you need." Kakashi bowed his head and muttered a "thank you" when Dumbledore finished his explanation and that time Naruto decided to wake up.

"Hhmmm where is this?" His voice drew all eyes on him. Naruto's clear blue sky eyes looked at each shinobi before landing at the Headmaster.

"Wow, you look like the old man Sandaime!" Naruto said rudely while pointing to the Headmaster. Sakura, who was standing beside Yamato, smacked his head, making the poor boy fell of Yamato's back and hit the ground.

"Well, many said that but I am sure that Sandaime didn't have beard like me." Dumbledore chuckled. Naruto blinked and walked to the old wizard and touching his long white beard.

"Wow, it's real." He said in awe.

"NARUTO!" Now Sakura and Yamato yelled as they dragged the curious troublemaker. Some of the ninja chuckled while the rest were simple shaking their heads. Trust Naruto to do a stupid thing to the first person they met.

"Lord Dumbledore, I apologize on the behalf of my student."

"It's alright, Lord Kakashi." Dumbledore waved his hand and looked at the ten ninja in front of him.

"Naruto, this is Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts and Professor McGonagall the Deputy Headmistress." Kakashi took the liberty introducing the two wizards. Naruto blinked before he looked around. Brown, brown, brown and more brown.

"WHAT?! WE'RE INSIDE HOGWARTS ALREADY?" He freaked. He jumped to the nearest window and saw dark forest as well as a lake outside.

"I haven't' seen the castle yet and we're already here? Aww man!" Naruto whined, clearly disappointed.

"Well it's your own fault for fainting, Naruto." Shikamaru said lazily, making Naruto felt more disappointed.

"You can explore the castle later, Mr. Uzumaki." Naruto's eyes brighten immediately at Dumbledore's offer. He bounced to him and bowed his head repeatedly.

"Thank you, Old man. But don't call me Mister. I feel old. I am still young and not as old as Teacher Kakashi or Granny." Naruto said grinning before yelping when someone grabbed his ear.

"It's Professor Dumbledore, not Old man, Naruto!" Sakura growled.

"Well, I will let you rest. The students from other school will arrived in three days. I hope you'll be ready by then."

"Do not worry, Professor Dumbledore. We'll be ready. Oh and Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes?"

"Could you not tell anyone that we're here? We want to remind hidden until the mission begins to, well, as you've said before, learn everything we need."

"Fine, Lord Kakashi. I will ask the house elves to bring you breakfast, lunch and dinner and if you need anything, you can just ask them. They will do what you ask them to do." Kakashi saluted him. Dumbledore gave him a warm smile and exited the room with McGonagall beside him. Kakashi looked at his team and raised his hand, signalling for them to be silent.

"As you have heard, the right stairs lead to girl's room and the left leads for the boy's room. I will give you an hour to rest and after that we'll gather here to speak about our mission." Kakashi said. The shinobi nodded and went to their respective room, led by the bouncing Naruto.

"Yamato, you're not going to sleep with me?" Kakashi asked when he saw his junior followed the boys. Yamato looked at him annoyed.

"Can you please not say it like that, Kakashi-sama? It sounds wrong. I don't want to lose my head if Anko thinks you're turning gay because of that question, which your students probably inform her." Kakashi let out a chuckle. Well, he just realized it now.

"I will sleep with the boys. I will be the one who wakes them up every morning anyway." Yamato said as he walked upstairs. Kakashi nodded his head and waited until everyone entered their room before walking to his own.

"Wow the bed is sooo big~~ Look at this blanket, it's so warm!" Naruto as expected immediately jumped onto a bed and even showed off the blanket. The others didn't say anything and let him do whatever he wanted to do. They didn't want to be in a disaster which usually happened when Naruto got excited. True enough, when the strongest ninja in the whole room stood up, his leg tangled with his feet; making him crashing on the ground which caused whole room to laugh, even Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto, you should take a rest. After this, Kakashi-sama probably asks us to explore the whole castle. You don't know how big and frustrating this castle is." Yamato advised him but as usual Naruto ignore it and began to observe everything in the room.

In girls' room, Sakura, Ino and Hinata were lying on their beds, suddenly felt tired. Maybe it was an effect of the magical journey they just experienced. It was short, yes, but shocking.

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"So... you and Sasuke-kun are couple, huh?" Sakura sat up straight when she heard the question. Her cheeks were red.

"W-What?"

"Don't deny it. I saw you two together with Kakashi-sama a week ago. He tapped your forehead and even had a smile on his face." Ino said sadly.

"Ino, Sasuke-kun didn't say anything else that time. I mean, we- he just talked about his redemption and nothing else. He didn't confess to me, saying he liked me or such."

"Well, even if you two are together, it's fine. I am jealous, yes, but I think it is not about the fact that you and Sasuke are together. I think it is about me. I am the single girl here with no boyfriend."

"Eh? Hinata you're dating Naruto now?" Sakura turned to Hinata in disbelief. Sure, she had seen Naruto and Hinata did things together but knowing Naruto, he would tell her if they were a couple now.

"W-What? N-No. W-we a-are n-not." Hinata struggled to answer the pink-haired girl's question. Her face was red and it seemed that it was too hot that done something to her brain because she shuttered more than usual.

"I'm going to seduce Sai." Ino's announcement made two other girls turned their heads to the blonde girl. Ino rolled her eyes at them and sat up on her bed.

"What? Everyone has a girlfriend or boyfriend now or someone who is going to be one. Sakura and Sasuke-kun, Neji and Tenten, Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari, Kiba with a brown-haired girl I don't know, even Chouji is trying to court that Kumo girl. It seems that the only guy available is Sai. There's no way I am going to seduce Lee." Ino explained. Sakura and Hinata's eyes were wide by now. They didn't know that information. Did Ino stalk all guy back then after war?

"W-well, g-good l-luck, Ino-chan."

"Thank you, Hinata."

"Good luck then. However, you know Sai's problem, right?"

"I know, but after the war, it seems that Sai has changed." Ino said, smiling softly. Sakura and Hinata nodded their head. There were times when all of them gathered together in a yakiniku restaurant when Sai would show some real emotion. They were shocked of course when Sai smiled and laughed freely and sincerely. Even though, they were glad about it, Sai's change somehow freaked them out sometime. Maybe because they were used to his fake smiles.

"Come on, it's been an hour." Sakura said, standing up and smoothing her red outfit. Hinata and Ino nodded and they walked out of their comfortable nest.

The first sight they saw when they walked down the stair was Naruto and Sai rolling on the floor. Naruto was trying to punch the pale boy, but you can see a humour in his eyes. Sai, on the other hand, was laughing and trying to throw Naruto off him. The other boys were just chuckling at the sight, not even trying to separate them.

"What happened?" Ino demanded as she and Sakura grabbed the boys' ear and break them apart.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, I discovered that Naruto ha-hhpppmmm." A tan hand forcefully closed Sai' mouth.

"Aahaha don't mind him, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan." Sakura and Ino looked at them with narrowed eyes and suspicious looks.

"You know what? I have a feeling it is something that will freak me out, so I don't want to know." Sakura crossed his hands in front of her chest and walked away.

"Ah, you have gathered here." Kakashi walked out of his room. He mentioned all of them to make a circle as he opened a big paper. It was the map of Hogwarts castle from Professor Dumbledore. The young shinobi couldn't help but to admire how really big the castle was.

"Okay, before I start explaining about our guarding mission, I want to explain about this school first. The students here are divided into four Houses. Gryffindor, for brave students, Slytherin, for ambitious and usually cunning students, Hufflepuff for hard-worker students, and Ravenclaw for smart students. Gryffindor has lion with red and yellow colour as their symbol. Slytherin has giant snake with silver and green colour as the symbol. Hufflepuff has Badger with yellow and black colour as their symbol and the last Ravenclaw has eagle with silver and blue as their symbol." Kakashi explained, looking at their students calmly. The shinobi were frowning as they were trying to remember the information. Kakashi turned his attention to the map.

"Our room, here, is closer to Gryffindor common room, which is here. The common room was behind a painting of a fat lady who likes to sing, so you will not have some difficulty finding that one among so many paintings. The Slytherin common room is here, in a dudgeon, underneath the Black Lake, you know the lake outside. The Hufflepuff common room is here. To get here you have to go through a pile of large barrels. It is stacked in a shadowy stone recess on a right-hand side corridor near the kitchens. It is behind the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row. The Ravenclaw common room is this tower, well it is easy to find. However, to enter this room you have to solve a logical riddle.

To enter these rooms, the students need a password, except for the Hufflepuff; you have to tap in the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff. As you know, our transformation jutsu can only work if we know how a place looks like, so I want you to enter all common rooms so that we can transport there immediately. I am sure, you know how." When all shinobi nodded, Kakashi continued his speech.

Okay, I will divide you into five teams. I also have divided this castle area into four sections. Each team will do patrol every night in each section. The section consists of one common room and its surrounding. First team is Naruto and Sai. You two get Gryffindor common room. Neji and Sakura, you two get Slytherin common room. Ino and Hinata, you get Hufflepuff common room and the last Yamato and Shikamaru, you get the Ravenclaw common room. Sasuke, you will be with me, patrolling outside the castle and checking all teams once in three hours.

Tonight, I want you all to enter the common room. Tomorrow, I want you to observe the students. Make sure you mark those who stand out."

"Stand out, sensei?" Naruto asked, titling his head.

"Yes, stand out, Naruto. You know the leader-like students, the pranksters, the idols and such. I'm sure this kind of students is the ones we're going to deal with. Hey, these kinds of people remind me of some shinobi I know." Kakashi said, giving them his closed-eyed smile. The shinobi let out a small laugh as they know who the shinobi were. However, before Kakashi said anything else, a loud pop sound was heard inside, making the shinobi jumped and ready for a battle.

"Good evening, Misters and Mistresses." A creature with rather dirty clothes, big eyes and long nose was standing near them. The shinobi blinked.

"My name is Dobby. Headmaster Dumbledore sends me here to get your dinner, Misters and Mistresses." The creature said as it blinking his large eyes and move several step to them.

"Ah, you must be a house elf. It is very nice to meet you Mr. Dobby." Kakashi said and bowed a little, ignoring his still frozen subordinates. Dobby's large eyes suddenly filled with tears and with seconds he let out a loud cry.

"Oh no, Mister Headmaster is so nice. He said it was nice to meet Dobby. He also bowed." Dobby said, wailing. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him but he didn't say anything. The shinobi behind him were to shock with the strange behaviour to do anything. Finally, Dobby calmed down and flicked his finger. The shinobi gasped when a lot of food appeared in front of them.

"Dobby sends you your dinner, Misters and Mistress."

"Oh, thank you thank you Dobby!" Naruto, getting excited with the food, ran to the poor creature and shook his hand repeatedly. Without waiting for Dobby's replay or reaction, he went to the food and began devouring them.

"Thank you very much, Dobby." Dobby's large eyes moved from Naruto to Kakashi. He gave him his wide smile.

"Anytime, Sir. If, if Misters and Mistresses need Dobby, just call Dobby's name and Dobby will come to serve you." Dobby said excitedly, looking forward to work with nice people. Dobby bowed his head, mimicking Kakashi earlier, before disappeared.

"Well, let's eat before Naruto eats all."

-Midnight, Commons room-

The shinobi found it was weird to start trying to break into the common room in the middle of the night. Didn't Professor Dumbledore say when they were here that it was almost students' bed time? However, Hokage Kakashi seemed to have another idea.

"**They are teenagers, everyone. There must be one or two who get out from their common room to find some troubles."**

Weirdly enough it was true. Sai and Naruto watched as three teenager debated on something they didn't really understand, not because of the language but because of the content of their conversation. They were two boys and one girl. One boy had black hair and glasses while the other had red hair and freckles on his face. The girl with them had a brown hair and a look that reminded them of Sakura when she was angry.

Sai and Naruto, who were waiting near The Fat Lady painting, widened their eyes when the black haired boy spread out a cloak and covered them in it. They were gone. However, Sai and Naruto heard their footsteps getting closer and closer.

"The cloak makes them invisible." Sai stated. Both Naruto and he quickly jumped into the common room once it was opened and quickly hide themselves in the shadows. Naruto and Sai watched as they students interact with each other. After an hour watching and listening to them, Naruto and Sai waited for another hour to make sure that no one walked down the stairs. Sai walked around the empty room and notice that it had warmth atmosphere. It felt so homey. They were a lot of paintings too, maybe a bunch of Gryffindor alumnus. After one hour passed, they decided to go back to their own room.

In Slytherin common room, Sakura and Neji tried to hold back a wince when the first sight they got after following a platinum blonde haired student and his side kicks was two people kissing, no, making out. The blond haired boy seemed to be bothered by this as well.

"Can you stop that? Common room is not a place to make out. Go to your room to do that, Danvers. I don't want this room to smell like sex." The couple broke their kiss and glared at him.

"Where were you, Malfoy?" He asked little angry.

"It's none of your business. You dare glare at me, O'Neils? Remember your father works under mine at the ministry." He said smirking. O'Neils didn't say anything. He took a hold of his girlfriend and led them to, possibly, his room.

"What an arrogant boy!" Sakura hissed as she looked at Malfoy deadly. Neji just raised an eyebrow at the scene.

In Hufflepuff common room, Ino and Hinata tapped their foot impatient. None student was seen and they were getting tired of waiting. Maybe this House filled with smart and bow-to-the-rule-like students.

"Where are they?" Ino huffed.

"We have to be patient, Ino-chan." Hinata said softly.

"Easy for you to say, Hinata. I am not a patient person. Ah, someone is coming." True to Ino's words, two female students were walking toward the barrel that led to the common room. They were giggling and holding a suspicious small bottle in their hands.

"I think it is safer to put this in Cedric's drink at breakfast." The brown haired girl said, eyeing the bottle.

"Too many people, Cassandra. Let's give him some cakes in secret." Her black haired companion said as she tapped the barrel. Ino and Hinata quickly entered when it was opened. The common room was round with low ceiling. There plants hanging and resting all about the room.

"Wow, I feel like we're entering a forest. It even has atmosphere of it." Ino said, eyeing the beautiful plant. Hinata smiled and looked at the big windows. She smiled wider when she found a garden of dandelion outside.

"I like this room." She said.

Near Ravenclaw common room, Yamato and Shikamaru was observing a girl with blonde hair and strange clothes solved the riddle. They quickly followed the girl. In the middle of the room, the girl stopped and looked around as if she knew that someone entered the room with herm. They sweat dropped when he saw she took out a weir glasses and put them on. Yamato quickly hide in the shadow when she walked around the room. After several minutes, she shrugged and bounced to a stair which probably led to girls' room. Yamato let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and looked at the room. It was beautiful room with stars adorned the ceiling, making the room showered with dim glow.

"It's beautiful and peaceful. I am sure the others will like this room." Shikamaru commented.

In Dumbledore office, Kakashi and Sasuke were having a meeting with Dumbledore. The Headmaster had welcome them nicely, not minded that he was wearing his bright pyjamas and its robe.

"I hope we didn't interrupt your rest, Professor Dumbledore." Kakashi said, bowing slightly. Dumbledore chuckled and waved his hands; making two chairs appeared in front of his desk.

"Don't worry, Lord Kakashi. You didn't interrupt anything. Please, have a seat." Kakashi sat in one of the chairs and looked at Sasuke who was silently standing behind him. Sasuke shook his head and decided to explore the room, keeping an ear to the discussion.

"What can I help you with, Lord Kakashi?"

"I just want to know about the guests that will arrive here soon." Dumbledore nodded his head and took out a scroll. Kakashi politely accepted the scroll and opened them. There were two columns in it filled with names. The top column was the name of the schools and their Headmasters.

"First school is Durmstang Institute, located in Bulgaria. Its Headmaster is Igor Karkaroff, an... old friend of me and one of the teachers here. The other one is Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, located in France. Its Headmistress is Madame Maxime."

While Kakashi and Dumbledore discussed about the guests, Sasuke looked around. Paintings, paintings, and paintings, did this school have anything else other than paintings? The Uchiha heir almost jumped when he spotted an old hat above a cupboard. What made him almost jump was the hat moved as if it faced him. Narrowing his eyes, he walked toward it.

"Hello, are you new student?" The hat spoke.

"You speak." Sasuke said, a little surprise was in his voice. The hat frowned.

"Of course I am. You're quite rude lad, aren't you?" Sasuke ignored its opinion and decided to walk to a big beautiful red bird. The bird was looking at him. Its head was titled as if asking Sasuke to pet him, which he did. He touched its beak before his fingers moved to touch the smooth red feathers. The bird leaned to his touch and even closed its eyes.

"It seems that Fawkes, my Phoenix bird, like your student, Lord Kakashi." Dumbledore said amused. Sasuke turned around and saw that Kakashi and Dumbledore were behind him. Kakashi gave the Hogwarts' Headmaster his famous no-eye smile.

"Well, Sasuke is a very popular shinobi in our village." He said before moving to the bird and touched it. Fawkes leaned toward Kakashi's touch. It seemed to like his touch more than Sasuke. Kakashi smiled.

"You have a very beautiful bird, Professor Dumbledore."

"Thank you."

"Well, I think it's time for us to go. I bid you good night, Professor." Dumbledore nodded and in second both shinobi disappeared, making the Headmaster blinked. Dumbledore smiled and looked at Fawkes.

"What amazing people, right Fawkes?"

**TBC**

**Next chapter: The Mission Begins**


End file.
